what the future holds
by littlemissvampire21
Summary: Sora and Leon have just performed the Angels Maneuver. What does fool have in store for them? What will become of the two who at one point hated one another? Rated T for later on. This is my first fic so please R&R...SoraLeon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kaleido Star. If I did then Sora and Leon would have really gotten together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The True Kaleido Star and her Amazing Partner.

Sora and Leon stood there on the stage. Sora smiled at the sound of uproar the audience had made, while Leon embraced her and held a calm facial expression. Layla Hamilton was out there in the crowd cheering them both on. They both knew that they had perfected the 'Angels Maneuver."

Just then 'Fool' appeared behind the scenes watching the two partners. "If only they knew what the other was feeling," he sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind the stage, it was crazy, after the show. People were congratulating the newly found True Kaleido Star and the God of Death on there performance. While Sora smiled, Leon smirked. Though he may have seemed rough on the outside, he was thinking about something else, not their performance, but Sophie.

_It turns out that I did fulfill your dream, Sophie. All thanks to Sora._ He smiled at the thought. But Sora interrupted.

"Leon, are you okay?!" she asked while waving her hand up and down in front of his face. He pushed her hand aside. "Yes" and he walked away. When Leon got to his dressing room, he closed the door behind him. He just sighed and changed into his usual attire. When he walked out, he saw Sora in front of his room looking like she was about to knock on the door.

"Oh, hi Leon!" Sora said as she laughed nervously.

"Sora?" was all he could say. For some reason, he hasn't been his usual self lately. He was always thinking of Sophie, but every once and awhile his mind shifted to his partner Sora. _What is this feeling that she brings to me? _Leon pondered. As Leon looked up he could see that Sora had been babbling on and on the whole time. When he realized that, he nodded and pretended that he was listening. Then, he started to pay attention to what she said.

"So Leon?" she said.

"Yes."

"Um...well..uh..."

"What is it Sora?!" he was getting annoyed.

"Um..well..some of the cast members are going out to dinner later." she paused. "And well, I thought you might want to come with us." She thought that his answer would be an absolute 'no' but instead...

"Sure, I'll go"

"Oh really?! That's great! Okay, we'll be meeting up around 6pm, so be ready okay?" With that she pranced down to her dorm. Why was she so excited about him coming? Everyone else will be there. It's not like they will be the only ones. With that, she sighed. Sora could not understand her feelings for Leon. Did she like him more than just a stage partner?

_6:01..._

"You're late." everyone said as Sora arrived a mere 30 seconds late.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to wear." she laughed. Sora was wearing a beautiful chinese patterned evening gown that just touched her ankles. It was her favorite color, red. The dress fit her figure perfectly, showing all of her rightfully proportional parts. Her hair was pinned up into a playful do, but it still seemed quite elegant. Ken, Yuri, and especially Leon's mouths' dropped.

She was so beautiful. As she walked kind of nervously up to the rest of them, she could see Leon and his mouth wide open.

"Um, hey everyone." she said.

The guys were still speechless, but Anna, Mia, Layla, Rossetta, and Sarah greeted her happily. "Hi Sora!"

They all ran up to her. The guys were still in shock at the moment. But as everyone ran up to hug her and congratulate her, she glanced over to see that Leon, Yuri, and Ken had straighten themselves out and were coming to join in the celebration.

"Hey you guys, finally joining in?" Rossetta laughed.

"Um, hehe yes." They all let out a sigh. Then Leon spoke, "Um you all look very beautiful tonight." he was looking at Sora. She was looking back. They met gazes for a bit and then Sarah interrupted.

"Come on. The limo's waiting."

Everyone ran to the limo, excited. Tonight was going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kaleido Star. If I did then Sora and Leon would have really gotten together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Amazing Night Out

Everyone got in the limo. Right before they were about to take off May Wong came running up and jumped into the limo, leaving everyone in shock.

"Um, hi May." Mia said.

"Yea, you finally showed up." Layla exclaimed.

"Why were you guys about to leave me?!" May barked.

"…because we thought you weren't coming!" Leon barked back and mumbled under his breath "and we wish it would stay that way." Leon rolled his eyes.

At this point, May was already settling down and asked the driver to turn on the radio. It was kind of fuzzy, but they could make out that "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace was playing. May was sing to the lyrics. Everyone covered their ears, afraid that her singing might split their eardrums in two. Leon was the only one brave enough to complain and May just barked at him refusing to stop. However, Leon had more control over the driver than her. He merely stared at the driver and the driver turned the radio off afraid that he might get hurt by the muscular man staring directly at him.

May complained, but no one cared as long as they got to keep their hearing. The rest of the ride was 'living hell.' May wouldn't "shut up." Yuri and Layla kept on giving each other glances, Mia was expressing her ideas out loud, and Sarah was trying to show Rossetta how to do some karate moves. Leon was getting annoyed.

He picked up his book and started to read, thinking that it would calm him down. Unfortunately, it didn't. Luckily though, everyone was saved from his wrath when they pulled up to the restaurant. It looked exquisite and private. Outside, there were tables set up with umbrellas over them.

The Kaleido cast walked in. Layla walked up to the host and said "We made a reservation, Hamilton please." She said it so sophisticatedly that Sora and May couldn't help but to be in aww...but Layla interrupted that. "Make yourselves presentable," she scowled at the two of them. They jumped up in a military fashion. "Yes, ma'am."

Everyone giggled to themselves, instead of bursting out laughing afraid she would do the same to them. The 'host' seated them to their table. It was in the back of the tiny restaurant, very private too. Layla sat at the head of the table with Yuri sitting to her right and Sora to her left. Leon sat next to Sora and May sat next to Yuri. On the other end of the table, sat Sarah. Beside her, were Mia and Ken and beside them were Anna and Rossetta. The whole gang was here. They all looked at their menus. Then, they all ordered their food. Of course, Layla knew what to do. "I'll have the Filet-mignon with a side of mashed potatoes. Make it low-fat and I want my steak mediumly cooked. If you put a lemon on the plate, make sure it is on the left of the mashed potatoes and it better be good." Everyone looked at her. "What, too much?"

Everyone nodded their heads. The rest of them ordered, though not as...experienced as Layla, they managed to at least recite what they wanted. The rest of the night everyone just talked and congratulated Sora. Side conversations were beginning to form as well. Layla and Yuri were talking about what play Layla was going to perform next. Anna, Sarah, Mia, Ken, and Rossetta were talking about comedic stuff. And of course, Leon and Sora were mumbling little things. Each of them too nervous to come out with their feelings; the conversation stayed pretty mutual. That is until May came into the picture.

"What the hell are you guys mumbling over there?" she exclaimed.

At that point everyone stared at May, then to Leon and Sora. "Is anything wrong?" Sarah asked. Before Leon and Sora could make an excuse May blurted out, "They are just sitting there whispering to one another...are you two going out or something?!" she yelled a little too loud.

Everyone in the restaurant looked back at her. She found herself standing up and leaning on the edge of the table. She, for once, quietly sat down. Then whispered, "Well, are you?"

Sora and Leon both looked at each other; there was confusion in their eyes. They both didn't know what to think of the situation. Instead, they both shrugged and looked down. At this point May was getting a little annoyed. "It's either a yes or no!!"

Sora opened her mouth to speak, but Leon interrupted, "Okay you got us, yes we are. We've been dating for awhile now." he laughed. Sora just looked at him. Shock was on her face. Then May screamed, "Sora Naegino and Leon Oswald are **GOING OUT!?**" Again, she forgot that there are other people in the restaurant and yelled that last statement just a "little" too loud.

Sora's face became red, along with Leon's. They didn't think that she was going to say it like that. I mean they aren't even going out. Just then, Sora asked everyone, "Could you excuse us for a minute?"

She made gesture to Leon that she wanted him to follow.

When the got outside Sora exclaimed, "What are we going to do?"

"Well,um, I was thinking, maybe if we do go out then it wouldn't be as bad." he sort of mumbled the line but Sora could hear it clearly.

"What?! I mean are you sure?" she questioned Leon.

He shrugged, "If you want to, of course."

"Uh, sure, I guess that'll be okay." she blushed.

The two, now dating partners, walked back inside the little restaurant. There, they found everyone staring up at them.

"Um, hey everyone." Sora said nervously. "Sorry about that, I just needed some fresh air."

Everyone looked back down, seeing that Leon was giving them and evil glare while having his arm around Sora's shoulder. "So they are going out, after all." May mumbled still in disbelief.

Sora and Leon sat back down in there seats and continued on with the funpacked night as if none of that nonsense ever went on. Of course, something beneficial turned out to be on there side. The two are finally dating!

A/N: I hope you like the first chapter. I personally think it needs some improvements, but I guess it'll do, right? Again please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kaleido Star. If I did then Sora and Leon would have really gotten together.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. This time I'll proofread. Haha... okay no really I will proofread my work that way there will be less grammar errors. If there are still some then please tell me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: My Amazing First Date

_'So they did confess their feelings after all. This is going to be a pretty interesting ride' _Fool said as he turned around to face the window. The Kaleido Cast was still at the restaurant laughing and having a good time. On the other hand, Fool was stuck in Sora's dorm, bored to death. He leaned up against a wall, sighing. Just then, he could see an image. The young Kaleido Star was on the move, along with the rest of the cast and Layla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was fun, we should do it again." exclaimed Rossetta.

"Yea, it was nice, just to hang out, you know." Yuri said.

"Hey Sora, you should become True Kaleido Star more often." Anna laughed.

They all got into the limo. This time, however, Leon sat next to Sora. May was still looking at them with a mysterious look on her face. Why would they keep their relationship secret? Didn't they hate each other just a few days ago? Just then, Leon looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sora. She gave him one in return. May made a face that only anime characters could do. _Since when does Leon Oswald smile?!_

When they got back to Kaleido Stage, Anna and Mia were still talking about what happened at the restaurant. Sarah was still showing Rossetta some karate moves. Ken sweatdropped. Sora and Leon, however just stuck together. Leon walked Sora back to her dorm.

"So, Sora, I was wondering, now that we're 'dating', I think it would be only right to, you know, go on a date." Leon said nervously.

"Okay, sure!"

"Great. Meet me tomorrow after the last show. I'll be waiting outside." Leon said.

It was an awkward situation, now. What do they do? Hug, kiss, what? Leon just turned around and said 'bye' and Sora waved as she opened the door to her dorm. Once she closed the door, Sora sighed. _Sora, what the hell are you thinking? Leon Oswald? And you're going out with him? _Sora smiled at the thought. She knew deep down that she was head over heels for him.

As Leon walked back to his dorm he was thinking the same thing..._Yes, I am going out with the True Kaleido Star, Sora Naegino! And we will make it official tomorrow night when we go on a date!_ He stopped at that. _What a minute, I've never been on one...What the hell do you do on a date?!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show...

Leon got himself all perked up for his "date" with Sora. As he saw her come around the corner he waved for her to come.

"Are you ready?" Leon asked as he held out his hand for her.

She grabbed it. "Uh huh"

With that they headed off for their first date together. Well, for Leon, it was his first date ever! They pulled up to a quaint little restaurant. When they walked in, Sora couldn't help but be in aww. There were little details that she just couldn't miss. It's as if the place was decorated by an angel. Beautiful white silk table cloths dripped over the tables and there were simple, yet beautiful flower arrangements in the middle. The chairs were lined with lavender ribbons and the columns were carved out of the deepest shade of mahogany.

"Table for two, please." Leon asked the waiter. Sora looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

The waiter seated them. Their table was in the front of the restaurant. It was just as elegant as the others in the restaurant. They had a great view too. There was a large window right in front of them. They took a moment to look up at the stars, then the Waiter came by to ask them what they would like to eat.

"May I take your order?" he asked.

"Um sure, let me have the Chef's Special, please." Sora said.

"And I'll have the Sea Basket." Leon said.

The Waiter smiled, "I'll be right back with your food." He took off for the kitchen to give the chef their orders.

"So, Sora, what would you like to do after this?" Leon asked.

Sora looked away from the stars for a moment. "Um I was thinking that maybe we could take a walk. It's so beautiful tonight." She looked up at the stars again.

"Okay, we'll do that once we're finished here."

The Waiter came back with their food. They ate in silence. Sora was famished as she scoffed every little bite of her food. Leon chuckled a bit before he finished his.

"That was great." Sora said enthusiastically.

Leon smiled._ You always make me laugh._

As they walked outside, Sora took one last look at the little restaurant. Then turned around to see Leon waiting by the car.

"I was thinking we could go to the park next." Leon suggested.

"That's great!" Sora said excitedly as she jumped up and down like a little kid in a candy store.

They walked to the park in silence for a moment. Each of them trying to reflect on the past week or so. They sat down on the bench for a moment. Sora was amazed at how clear the stars were tonight. She could see the 'Little Dipper' and right above it was the 'Big Dipper.'

"Wow, they're really pretty, aren't they?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes, they are." Leon said looking at Sora as she stared up at the stars. Unfortunately, he didn't care for the stars, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

They walked around for a little longer. When they realized that they had walked around the whole park, they decided that it was time to head back. After all, it was already dark. Leon walked Sora back to her dorm once again, but this time he had a little more experience. Instead of saying goodbye awkwardly, he bent down and touched his lips on her cheek. Sora's face turned bright red as he chuckled goodbye. Sora opened the door to her dorm. There, Fool greeted her.

"So how was it?" he asked, curious of what her answer would be.

"It is none of your business, Fool." she said kind of dreamily. She was still thinking about Leon.

"Well, your no fun." Fool complained. Sora didn't care; she turned off the lights and went to sleep. That was the first night she dreamed about Leon.

A/N: Big thanks to Micathloren and Aniyu. I'll try to make it more visionary in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Kaleido Star. If I did then Sora and Leon would have really gotten together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Anna's Amazing Plan

"So, you and Leon have been going out for a long time now, right?" Anna asked.

"Um, I guess you could say that." Sora laughed putting her hand behind her head.

"Well, have you guys, you know kissed?" Anna laughed.

"Um, no, why?" Sora said a little nervous to what Anna's answer would be.

Instead Anna just smiled wickedly holding a flashlight up to her face, "Nothing, it's just that if you've been going out with him for 'a long time' you should have kissed him already. Now I will start devising a plan. MWHAHA."

Sora sighed. "Um, let's go eat, Anna."

As they walked toward the cafeteria Sora was thinking..._What is her plan? Do I have to kiss him? What if I'm not ready? I've never kissed anyone before. Besides, we really havn't been going out for long. That was just an excuse. _Anna turned towards Sora. "Are you okay?"

Sora twitched a little. "Of course I'm okay."

"Okay.."

They got to the cafeteria just before it closed. As they hopped in the line, May came running up to them.

"Hey you guys." May said.

"Hey May." They said in unison.

"You know, if you don't want to eat this shit, then I can make you some of my delicious Chinese food." May said as the chef in the kitchen rolled his eyes.

"No, it's okay, May." They both said nodding their heads nervously.

"I'll make you some anyway," she barked and walked into the kitchen. She pushed the head chef aside. "Move it!" and continued to cook some chicken fried rice. Anna and Sora both looked at each other and took a seat at the table with everyone else.

"Hey you guys." Sora exclaimed.

"Hey Sora," everyone said. ( Mia, Rossetta, and Ken)

As they sat there and talked, Leon came into the cafeteria. Everyone turned around to look up at him except for Sora who was still trying to explain how it felt to do the 'Angels Maneuver.'

"It was all like whoosh and whoosh and-"Sora trailed off when Leon said, "Hello Sora."

"Oh, hi Leon." Sora chuckled a bit nervously.

Just then May barged in, "Food's ready!"

"Oh, yay that's great." Sora sweatdropped when she saw a big platter of fried rice in front of them.

"Um, May, don't you think you cooked a little too much."

"Nonsense, this is the perfect proportion for you all. Now, dig in. Especially you Sora, you have to get ready for our next show. You HAVE to be good and well-fed!" May barked.

They all ate without a complain. May was standing at the head of the table eyeing each and every one of them. She wanted to make sure that they were eating 'properly."

Once they were done, Sora, May and Leon went to the practice room to practice their maneuvers for the next show, _Legend of the Phoenix. _Anna, Mia, Rossetta, and Ken started planning.

"Okay, Rossetta you lure our little Kaleido Star to this location at 7:00 at night..." Anna said.

"Right." Rossetta nodded.

"...and I'll bring Leon there as well." Anna exclaimed.

"Mia you'll be in charge of the romantic music." Mia nodded to Anna's request.

"..And Ken...you can be...uh well, you can just stand there and pretend your part of the plan." Ken sweatdropped. _That's great, she didn't even consider me to be important enough to have a job in this plan._

_"_I'll tell you the rest when we get to the designated area." Anna said.

They all prepared for their jobs. Anna and Rossetta were spying on Leon, Sora, and May as they were practicing and Mia told Ken that he could help her pick out some 'romantic' music. The plan was in action.

As Sora and Leon finished up, Rossetta and Anna backed away from the door. They didn't want to seem like they were spying, but rather yet just so happened to be there at that specific point in time. When Leon and Sora walked out of the blue door that led to the practice room, Anna and Rossetta came running up to them.

"Hey Leon, Sora..." Anna yelled out.

"Oh, hi Anna!" Sora said gleefully. Leon just nodded.

"The rest of us are going to have a party tonight in my dorm. I thought it would be nice for you two to come." Anna laughed, out of breath for she had just sprinted as fast as she could to them. Rossetta just nodded. _I don't get it. If all of us are there, then how can they have alone time and kiss?_

Anna looked down to see Rossetta thinking too hard. She nudged her to say that it was okay and that this was all part of her plan. Rossetta just nodded. They headed outside. Mia and Ken had found the perfect type of music to play for 'Anna's plan' and they were all set as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all met in Anna's dorm and there she explained the rest of her plan.

"Okay, now you guys are probably all wondering what my 'plan' is..." Anna said.

"Well, duh."

"Okay, okay...as I promised Rossetta and I lured both of them in here. It would seem kind of awkward to have just the two of them. Sora is already suspicious on a count of I told her that I was going to make them kiss this morning." Anna sweatdropped. "Well, anyways, we are going to play a little game of spin-the-bottle." Anna laughed.

"But what if the bottle doesn't land on either on of them." Ken said in protest.

"Ha ha, that my friend is where these come in." Anna said holding up a paper clip and a magnet. "before we play, we will slide a paper clip near Leon and place this magnet in the bottle. We'll make them go first because, well nobody wants to kiss you Ken." Anna laughed.

_Why must she always diss me like that?_ Ken thought to himself.

"Sora will spin and the magnet will be attracted to the paper clip, thus well you know." Anna continued.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Who knew that Anna could be so smart?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna's dorm: 6:59pm...

"Get into positions, everyone." Anna yelled as she saw Sora and Leon coming around the corner.

Everyone tried to act normal as Anna opened the door.

"Sora, Leon, come on in." Anna gestured.

"Hey everyone." Sora said.

"Hi Sora." Rossetta replied.

They sat down. For this to look like an actual party, Anna decorated her dorm with blue streamers. They hung from the ceiling and doorways. For a little while, they talked about random stuff. Rossetta was showing Ken some karate moves Sarah taught her. While, Anna and Mia were talking about the plans for the next show after _Legend of the Phoenix_. Sora and Leon were talking about what they were going to do on Saturday. They were debating on whether to go to a movie or to a museum when Anna interrupted them.

"Now, it is time to play a game. MWHAHA." Anna was holding a flashlight up to her face as she laughed.

"You really need to stop doing that, Anna." Mia called out.

"What? It's just a good dramatic effect." Anna shot back.

"So, what's the game?" Sora asked.

"Why, it is spin-the-bottle. MWHAHA." Anna said. The flashlight still reflected upon her face.

"Anna, that really is kind of annoying." Leon said.

"Fine, you guys take the fun out of everything." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute...there are only two guys here. What will happen if a girl spins it and it lands on a girl?" Sora said nervously.

"Oh, uh well, either they could choose to hug the girl or spin again." Anna compromised.

"Well, okay." Sora shrugged.

"Sora, you can spin first." Anna said. They all sat in a circle. The plan was set. They had already put the magnet in the bottle and the paper clip was near Leon. Now all Sora had to do was spin the bottle. "Go on Sora," they all encouraged her.

Sora spun the bottle. It was getting slower and slower until it had finally reached a halt. Everyone gasped. _Why hadn't it spun to Leon?_

"What the-" Anna said. "It was supposed to land on Leon!!" Both Sora and Leon looked up at her. She quickly covered her mouth and prayed that she didn't really say that out loud. Unfortunately, she did.

"What?!" Leon exclaimed starting to stand up.

"You set us up?" Sora said.

"But why?" Leon said again.

Both were angry that their friends had set them up. And they weren't about to get away with it. Sora and Leon walked closer to the rest of them. They all moved back one step as Sora and Leon moved forward.

"Let me explain." Anna said.

"No." Sora and Leon said together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the dorm, May Wong could hear 'POW' and 'BAM.' _What the hell?_ she thought. She decided to walk in to see if everything was okay. When she did, she could see Anna, Mia, Rossetta, and Ken hanging from a net hung from the ceiling. Then, she could see Sora and Leon 'high-fiving' each other. _Wonder what went on here? But I wouldn't want to disturb them while they are beating people up._ May laughed as she closed the door behind her.

"That's what they get for messing with us." Sora smiled a wicked smile.

"Yes, that is what they get for messing with Leon Oswald and Sora Naegino." Leon chuckled.

Leon embraced Sora in his arms as they walked away from the scene like nothing ever happened.

"So how about Saturday?" Leon asked Sora as they walked away.

"I think that would be perfectly fine." Sora laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Again big thanks for all the reviews. Thanks Sarah8. I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet, but I have to go check. Ha ha, you thought that the plan would be successful, didn't you? Yea, I was going to make that happen, but that would be no fun. I'm saving their first kiss for later on. Besides, who would want to have their first kiss because of a game? SO LAME


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As you already know (since I've told you four times) I do not own the characters of Kaleido Star.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this update. This would be a common case of a father taking away his daughter's laptop because he thinks that she is on too much. I wonder where he gets that from. Well anyways here it is. It's a little rusty since I had to sneak on the computer and type this, so I havn't proofread it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Sora's Amazing Birthday! 

"Happy Birthday Sora!" May, Mia, Anna, Rossetta, and Marion said in unison.

"What the…how did you guys get in my room?" Sora said flabbergasted. It was a Saturday and she was still half asleep at 7 o'clock in the morning.

May answered her question. "Sarah gave us an extra key. She told us to take a picture of your face when you saw us. Looks like we accomplished the mission, you guys." May said turning to give everyone a wink and holding a digital camera in her hand.

"Um, why?" Sora was sitting up on her bed now.

"Sarah thought it would be a good laugh. Maybe even good blackmail." May laughed.

Sora screeched. "What?!"

"Chill out Sora, May is just trying to get inside your head." Anna laughed.

"Um, here Sora." Rossetta handed her a gift wrapped with shiny, silver wrapping paper. It had a red bow tied on the top and had a little card on the top that said 'to Sora.'

"Wow, thanks." Sora said.

She grabbed the gift from Rossetta's hands and carefully unwrapped it trying to preserve the pretty paper. However, May got a little impatient with her and took it away from her, tearing the paper into bits and shreds until only a little box remained. "Um, thanks May?" Sora said in a questionable way.

"Your welcome." May said cheerfully.

Sora opened the box to see a bunch of little things. There was chocolate(from May), puppets(from Anna), a stuffed animal(form Marion), and a book(from Mia).

"Wow, thanks you guys." Sora said.

"We'll give you our individual ones later. We just did this because we were bored." everyone smiled.

They walked out of Sora's room. "Oh, yea, you might want to get ready, breakfast will be served in a few minutes." May yelled out.

Sora just sweatdropped as she changed into her usual overall attire. She had the day off since it was her birthday as Kalos canceled the shows for that day. He thought it would only be fair because she had worked so hard in the past. She should at least deserve a fun day on the day she was born. Her and Leon were going to have lunch together. Around dinner time, there was going to be a huge celebration as well. Sora sighed as she walked towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Sora." everyone waved at her.

"Hey you guys." she said as she sat down. Leon soon joined in the 'fun' when he sat beside Sora.

"Hello Sora." Leon smiled.

Everyone had a grossed out look.They still couldn't believe that one, Leon smiles! And two he is actually dating Sora. They've been going out for two months now(officially.) Though they havn't kissed, they still show their affections to one another while the others are walking by with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Hey Leon." Sora said as her boyfriend sat down.

May walked out from the kitchen with some sort of beef dish. "Food's ready." she smiled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Again May, don't you think Chinese food isn't the best thing to have for breakfast." they sweatdropped again.

"What are you talking about? You can have it anytime of the day!" she yelled.

They all ate, Anna was telling Rossetta about her new clown routine, while Sora and Leon were talking about where they should go this afternoon. May scarfed down much of the food she cooked. On the other hand, everyone else took a small sized portion and decided to eat something else later.

When they were finished eating, they all walked out of the cafeteria. May, Mia, Anna, Rossetta and Ken had to start getting the decorations ready for the party that was to take place later on. Sora and Leon strolled along the beach for a good miles worth. Wind was blowing and it seemed so peaceful there.

Back at Kaleido Stage...

"Quick, we need some streamers here." May shouted.

"Here," Anna tossed her a roll.

"Rossetta, you and I need to start practicing. I want to give Sora a little performance and I need a partner." May barked.

"Of course." Rossetta nodded. She couldn't wait to be back on the trapeze.

"Ken, you can take over from here on out." May commanded.

Ken nodded, "Right."

May and Rossetta walked to the practice room to start on the maneuver that May was thinking about. Ken, Mia, Anna, Sarah, and Marion continued to work. They wanted to put their best into this.

Back at the Beach...

"Wow Leon! Isn't it so pretty today. The sun is out, wind blowing in my hair!" Sora said while holding Leon's hand and stretching out her other arm to feel the sun's rays beaming down on it.

"Yes, it is quite nice out today." Leon shrugged, but he agreed. There was something in the air today that was different than any other sunny day. But what is it?

They continued to walk down the shore. They stopped every once in awhile to rest their feet. After all, they still had a party to attend.

Leon and Sora stopped by a quaint little cafe nearby to grab some lunch. It wasn't at all romantic, but Sora enjoyed it. They continued on with their conversation as they walked back to Kaleido Stage together.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Leon continued.

"I hope they're alright. May might've chopped one of their heads off but hopefully that didn't happen." Sora laughed.

Leon chuckled a bit. "Yea, I could see her doing that."

As they got back to Kaleido Stage, they found May and Rossetta greeting them.

"Hey Sora," Rossetta called out running up to hug her. She was sweating from head to toe, but yet she still had enough energy to run up to her.

"Hi Rossetta," Sora said returning the hug.

"It's almost time for the party. You should both probably get ready." May said.

Sora walked back to her dorm and Leon followed. He gave her a peck on the cheek and she blushed...as always. He chuckled and waved goodbye. Sora decided to wear the dress that Leon bought her a few weeks ago. It was turquoise blue with a stringy affect to it. The dress was short, barely touching her knees. With it, she wore a pair of silver high heels and put her hair up into a messy bun.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Coming." Sora yelled out grabbing her hand bag on the way to the door.

"Are you-" Leon stopped. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Sora felt a blush rising to her face. "Um, thanks Leon. Let's get going."

Leon held out his arm. Sora took his arm as they started walking towards the well-lit Kaleido Stage. When they walked in, they noticed all of the lights floating around the place. Red, blue, green, yellow, and orange streamers filled the auditorium. Then, all of a sudden the DJ (May) spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our birthday girl and her escort have just arrived."

A big spot light hit them as they walked towards the middle to where the stage was. They put on their best smiles while doing so. The whole cast was invited and they all clapped as they made there way down.

"Um thanks everyone for coming." Sora spoke into the microphone.

May stole the microphone away from Sora. "Now let's PARTY!!" She turned up the music and started dancing like a wild chicken. Sora and Leon shrugged and started to dance as well.

At around 10pm, May stopped the music. "Now, for my...I mean and Rossetta's special performance."

She walked up to the stage and started to climb the ladder. Rossetta was already in position and when May gave her the nod she jumped off the platform onto the swing. She did a series of flips and spins towards the trapeze May was on. As she came close to it, May caught her and threw her back to the one she was originally on. While in the air, Rossetta did a full out spin and landed gracefully on the other trapeze. Now it was May's turn to show off.

She started to swing the trapeze slowly. Just a few seconds later, she was swinging so high that everyone was scared she might fall off. But there fears were put into real motion when she let go in mid-air. Everyone gasped as she started to fall to the ground. But right when Leon was about to jump up on stage, she landed on her trapeze. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. As she jumped onto the platform and bowed. Rossetta did the same. The audience roared with applause as the stepped back down.

"Wow, that was great." Sora exclaimed.

"Yea I know." May smirked.

"Thanks Sora, I worked really hard." Rossetta panted.

As the party started to come to an end, everyone cleared out except for the few that decorated the place.

"Thanks you guys for such a great party." Sora said.

"It was fun." Marion said.

"Arr." Jonathon agreed.

"I'll never forget this night." Sora said.

May walked towards her. She was back to her normal clothes. "Yea yea...that's what they all say until something bigger and better comes their way."

"No really I will." Sora said.

"No you won't." May shot back.

Everyone agreed that this would be a long battle and decided to leave, leaving the two to deal with it themselves.

"Happy Birthday Sora." Fool smiled from the background as the young Kaleido Star was spotted fighting with May. "This has been quite an interesting day, hasn't it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. blah blah blah...

Author's Note: Sorry it's been taking so long. There are a few reasons why:

1. Dad took away laptop (I'm sneaking on right now...again)

2. Couldn't think of anything to write.

3. SCHOOL

Okay well anyway without further adew(can't spell that)...Chapter Six everyone...

* * *

Chapter 6: Our Amazing Valentine's Day Together 

_'Wow I can't believe it's already been six months.'_ Sora thought as she stretched and got out of bed.

As she walked towards the cafeteria, Anna caught up with her. "Sora! Hey Sora!" Sora turned around, she was still a little tired since she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Her and Leon had some extensive training since their new show would be opening soon.

"Hello Anna." Sora said hazily.

"Hey Sora, what are you getting for Leon?" Anna asked.

Sora looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well today's Valentine's Day and your supposed to give him something and you know I just want to know." Anna winked.

"What?! Today's Valentine's Day!"

"Um, yes, did you forget or something?" Anna said.

By this time Sora was already pacing up and down the hallway, mumbling to herself. _I can't believe it. How could I not know? Is it really February 14? No it couldn't be? Could it? I can't believe I forgot!_

"Sora"

_'I can't believe it.'_

"Sora"

_'How stupid is that?'_

"**SORA!!"**

"Oh, what is it Anna?" Sora said as she stopped pacing.

"You still have time."

"Your right." And with that Sora ran off to get Leon the perfect Valentine's gift.

"Wait, Sora! Don't you want to eat first." Anna yelled out, but she was already out of the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon walked into the cafeteria. He searched around but found no sight of his girlfriend. Where could she be?

He took a seat near her friends. "Where is Sora?"

"I havn't seen her today." Rossetta exclaimed.

"She ran off to town." Anna said.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"She wanted to get you something special." Anna replied.

"Why?" Leon was confused.

Anna laughed. He had the same expression as Sora had earlier. "...because it's Valentine's Day."

Leon's eyes widened and before Anna could say anything else Leon was out the door.

Anna just shrugged and continued her previous conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What should I get for Leon? Hmm._ Sora walked up and down the streets of Cape Mary trying to look for anything romantic. She couldn't decide. She was thinking of getting him a card or maybe some roses. Then again, it was Leon and he probably hated both of them.

Sora roamed around for awhile longer when she came across an artist on a side road.

Apparently he knew who she was. "Ms. Sora Naegino?"

"Huh? Oh hello, sir."

"I cannot believe it is you. Can I help you in any way?" he said enthusiastically.

"Um, well, I need to get a friend something for Valentine's Day." she explained.

"Oh, Leon, eh, he's hot." he replied.

Sora sweatdropped. "Um, do you have any ideas?"

"How about this? I will paint you something...anything you like and you can give it to him." the artist compromised.

"How much?"

"For you, $30 and an autograph for a big painting of whatever you like. Okay?" he winked.

"Deal!"

He started to paint, while Sora waited impatiently. How long does it take to paint a 14x20 painting of her and Leon in front of the Kaleido Stage? It took about an hour and a half until he finally did the finishing touches. He signed his name and showed it to Sora.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"Wow! It's great." Sora was excited to see the final product.

There in his arms, was Sora's gift to Leon. Sora and Leon were standing in front of the Kaleido Stage. In it, they had their outfits of which they performed the 'Angels Act' with. Sora was, of course, smiling, while Leon gestured a slight happiness as his arm was wrapped around her waist. In the background, the sun was setting and magnificent colors filled the back. The Kaleido Stage was well-lit and off to the side they could see the bay. It was so detailed.

Sora grabbed it from the artist's hand and thanked him once again for a job well done. She quickly ran back to Kaleido Stage. As she got back, she found Anna, Mia, and Rossetta greeting her. She waved slightly to them as she ran back to her dorm.

They all had a puzzled look on their face. Why didn't she say 'hi'? They all shrugged and decided to follow her up to her dorm.

As Sora reached it, she closed the door and took one more look at the painting. She was going to meet Leon in an hour and she still had to get dressed. She put a big, red bow on it and went to her bedroom to change. Just then, she heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Sora yelled out from the bedroom.

"It's us!" Anna screamed back.

"Come on in, the door's open."

Anna twisted the knob. Sora was in her bedroom. She was going wild trying to get herself decent.

"Hey Sora, did you find a gift for Leon?" Anna asked.

"Yea." Sora said as she zipped up her dress.

"Oh, where is it?"

"It's on the counter. It's the thing with the big, red bow on it." Sora replied.

They walked in the dining area to see a painting of Sora and Leon. "Wow, it's beautiful." Rossetta admired it.

"Thank you. Do you think he will like it?" Sora said as she stepped out of her room. She wore a simple, yet elegant attire and a pair of high heels. It was a very simple occasion in her mind.

"Of course he will!" they said in unison.

"Then, wish me luck."

Sora stepped out of her dorm and walked towards the bay holding the frame close to her chest. She could see Leon from afar, though she couldn't see anything in his hands.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

"Hi Leon!" Sora exclaimed as she neared him.

"Hello Sora."

As she came close to him, she held out her gift.

"Sorry, it isn't that cool. In fact, you probably think it is corny. I mean, who gives a painting on Valentine's Day? And, well-" Leon hushed her incessant babbling on how lame her present was.

"I love it!" he smiled. Sora gave a sigh of relief.

"So, what did you get me?" Sora covered her mouth with her hand. "I mean you really didn't have to get me anything. I almost forgot about today." She covered her mouth again hoping that she didn't just say any of that.

Leon chuckled, "I got you something, but it's not the kind of thing you can wrap."

Sora pondered for a second. She heard that line somewhere before.

Just then, Leon bent down and touched his lips on hers. For a second, Sora was in deep shock and didn't know what to do, but she figured out the situation within another few seconds. She deepened the kiss encouraging Leon who wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Oh, I know where I've heard that line. It was on some fanfiction I read about a week ago. _Sora thought as she continued to kiss Leon...

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's pretty crappy, but it's the best I can do for now. You know how I said in a previous chapter that I was going to save their first kiss for later...well, it's **LATER!** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You know that very last line is true-kind of- I read a fanfic on Tenten and Neji. He said something like that. Again I haven't gotten to proofread it, so please tell me if you see any mistakes. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot..blah blah blah blah blah

A/N: Woot! I got my laptop back. Thank you "A" on my math test. Well, I can finally write some stuff and proofread it (at least for now) Just watch me get my laptop taken up a day from now and my life will turn into a black hole of deep depression as it did before.

* * *

Chapter 7: Our Amazing and Steady Relationship 

_You know, I never realized how much Leon and I had in common. We both lost our loved ones and we both love to perform. I guess that's what has been keeping our relationship steady. Either that or he's amazingly hot and I don't care about his personality as long as he's hot._ Sora sweatdropped. How did thoughts like that always happen to creep up on her when Leon was around?

Sora and Leon have been steady for almost one whole year and its almost time for their anniversary. Lucky for Leon, Sora doesn't care too much on that kind of stuff. Unlike all of the other girls, who say that its important.

She seems to be very simple minded and that's what Leon loves about her. Who would have thought that because of one little mistake a year ago, they would be going out today? Leon smiled as he and Sora walked down the coastline. It was rather early in the morning as the breeze and the water blended into a melody of peacefulness. Sora felt so serene and at peace when she was out here.

Leon squeezed her hand. They walked up the practice rooms of Kaleido Stage. Nobody was there. They came to a conclusion that May was still in her bed, snoring loudly, while the others were also in bed, but not snoring as loudly. They both chuckled at the thought.

May has that bouncy personality that just loves to irritate people. Besides, you have to admit that it is most likely true.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Hours Later(when everyone is awake)...

"So how long has it been?" May questioned.

"Um, about 362 days, 12 hours, 4 minutes, and 54 seconds." Sora replied.

Leon looked down at his watch. "55 seconds," he corrected her.

Everyone's mouth dropped. Who knew they would be so precise. Leon and Sora both chuckled a bit at the sight. Were they really that curious?

"So what are you guys going to do for your anniversary?" Rossetta asked.

Sora and Leon shrugged. "I don't know."

Everyone gasped. "How could you guys not know!" May shouted.

Everyone covered their ears. When May gets mad, she can be loud.

"Um, well, we havn't really thought about it. Maybe we'll just hang out like we usually do. I mean does it really matter. As long as we're happy, I don't care what we do." Sora smiled.

"Yea, besides, stop buttin' in to other peoples' business, Wong." Leon snarled.

"Why I oughta..." May started, but Anna and Mia caught up with her.

"Down, girl." Anna said patting May's head as if she were a canine.

"Good girl." She continued as May sat back down.

"But really you guys should think about that." Mia warned them.

Sora and Leon both nodded and started to head out. They had to 'practice' their kissing scene for the next show. Besides, they had better things to do other than hear Sora's friends giving them suggestions on what they should do for the big day.

As they walked up to the practice rooms Leon turned to Sora. "So, what do you want to do on our anniversary?"

"I told you before, Leon, I don't care as long as I'm happy." Sora smiled as she gave him a quick kiss.

Leon deepened it for a little longer until she finally broke it off. "How about we go to the park?"

"Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the dorms...

_Even though she says it's not a big deal, I have to make it special. Let's see what seems fit for the situation at hand? Chocolate, candy? No, that's not good. Oh I know, a poem!_

With that Leon started to write. However, he was no good at this stuff. In the end, he just decided to recite a romantic love poem that he learned when he was up in France. Maybe that win her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Leon's Anniversary...

Leon was pacing up and down waiting for Sora to arrive. He finally spotted her over by the playground talking to a little kid. She was giving him an autograph. He smiled as he approached her.

"Are you ready?" Leon smiled.

"Oh, hi Leon. Um, yea, I'm ready." Sora smiled back.

He held out his hand. As they walked along the sidewalks of the park, Leon was a little nervous.

"Um, Sora, I know you said that you didn't want anything big, but I want to recite something for you." Leon said all at once.

Sora turned to face it. "Okay? Go ahead."

"First take a seat." Leon said as he showed her to a nearby bench. This part of the park was practically empty. Leon stood in front of Sora. He could feel his face starting to heat up. This was it. It's not like he hasn't recited anything to Sora, it's just that this is their anniversary and all.

"Um okay, here it goes." Leon took a deep breath.

**Entre toi et moi**

**Lamour,**

** C'est une touche de tendresse.**

**Dans le petits gests.**

**Une presence de toujours meme**

**Dans l'absence...**

**Lamour,**

**C'est la complicite,**

**des sourires**

**et des larmes...**

**Lamour,**

**C'est la promesse**

**de voir se realiser**

**le reves que l'on caresse**

**Lamour, c'est tout cela a la fois,**

**Lamour, c'est toi.**

Leon took a deep breath at he end. Sora stood up and clapped.

"Wow, Leon that was so beautiful. What does it mean."

"Love, is a tender touch in small gestures. It's presence is always there even in absence. Love, it is complete with smiles and with tears. Love, it is a promise in every situation. Love, is always kind. Love, is you. Something like that." Leon sweatdropped.

"Ahh." Sora said as she gave him a little peck.

He smiled. "So you liked it?"

"Of course I did."

With that Leon and Sora walked away, hand and hand. They both enjoyed their anniversary. Now, the only problem is...Sora's friends.

* * *

A/N: Okay I shall explain myself. The poem Leon recites is not **MINE!** I cannot take credit for it. However, I can take credit for that crappy translation. I know that's not what it really means. My French teacher told us what it means, but I was too busy talking about my friend's 'Kakashi jacket' to listen. I know that the first two stanzas are pretty much right, but I'm not sure about the third and fourth. Oh and the french version, yea, its spelled wrong. I can't get the accents on my laptop, so deal with it(just kidding). Well, anyways, please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry about the late update. You know, you would have thought that since I had a week long break last week that I would have updated often. Unfortunately, I was out of town. And guess where I went...London and

**PARIS** (you know as in France. As in where Leon is from)

I was so excited about it. Though I missed writing. I swear I was trying to get and Internet connection but it didn't work.

Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8: Rossetta's Amazing Maneuver

"Sora, Leon, you guys can take a break." Kalos said.

"Thank you Kalos." Sora said as she sat down. They had just finished the production of 'Sleeping Beauty' and both Sora and Leon were tired.

"Um, I figured it would be kind of cool to change the scenery around here. You and Leon always star in the performances, right? That is why I am offering you two a vacation." Kalos suggested.

"What?!" Leon and Sora said in unison.

"Well, you don't have to, I was just offering. Besides, Mia came up with a great production that Rossetta can star in. Don't you think it would be a great opportunity for Kaleido Stage to show everything its got?" Kalos replied.

"Absolutely not." Leon said immediately.

"Well, maybe a break would be nice. Besides, I've been working my butt off. Kaleido Stage could show off Rossetta's talents. I don't mind." Sora mumbled.

Leon stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I mean, it would be a nice opportunity to relax."

"Fine, but if Rossetta does bad..." Leon stopped right there.

"I assure you, I will do good." Rossetta popped out of the doorway as if she were eavesdropping the whole time.

"Great! I'll go tell Mia to make the arrangements." Kalos said as he left the room.

"I'm going to go practice. I promise to make it worthwhile." Rossetta smiled as she walked out.

That left Sora and Leon. "What?! Sora, why did you say that?"

"Leon, aren't you just a little tired. This a chance to relax, have fun. Besides, I know that Rossetta will do great. After all, she's been watching us practice for the past few days. Hey, I wonder what show Mia had in mind."

"Fine, I'll go with you on this one, but don't think I like it." Leon turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the dorms...

"Hey, Mia, what show were you thinking about letting Rossetta do?" Sora asked.

"Oh, um, Little Red Riding Hood."

"Wow, I could totally see her as that." exclaimed Sora.

"Well, that's good. So, I take it you excepted Kalos' offer?"

"Yea, but what am I going to do now?" Sora said with a disappointed look on her face.

"You could still practice, just not as hard and rough." Mia suggested.

"That's a good idea."

With that Sora ran off to the practice rooms. _What am I supposed to practice? Um, let's see, oh, I could work on my physical strength. Everyone is always telling me that is my weakness. Yea, I'm going to work on my physical strength. _Sora marched into the practice rooms as determined as ever. There, she saw Rossetta swinging on the trapeze and doing a series of flips and twirls.

"Oh, hi Rossetta. I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was in here." Sora sweatdropped.

"It's okay. Sora, can you help me?"

"Of course, what do you want me to do?" Sora asked as she walked toward her.

"Kalos said that I needed to make a maneuver that fit the role, but it still had to be difficult and intricate." Rossetta explained.

"Okay, let's see." Sora got up onto the trapeze. She started it off with swinging the trapeze higher and higher. Then she jumped off and flitted to the others. She was so quick. Then, she slowed down and pretended to knock on a door.

"Grandma are you there?" Sora whispered.

Rossetta laughed. "That was so cool. How do you do that?"

"Um, I don't really know." Sora sweatdropped.

"Wha-" Rossetta said, "How could you not know?"

"I was just doing a bunch of random stuff and then I got into the 'zone' and well I started to go faster and faster and then I went whoosh and whoosh and-" Rossetta stopped her.

"I get it."

Sora laughed. "Sorry, I tend to get carried away. Well, I'll leave you alone now, you should practice."

Weeks passed. Rossetta nearly perfected the maneuver. She was ready to show Sora...and Leon that she could do what they did.

The show started off to a lonely Rossetta wearing a magnificent red piece swinging on the trapezes. She started off slow as the music began to speed up, so did she.

The scenery changed into the darkened woods beyond the town. Sora was horrified. Then, Leon comforted her.

The spotlight hit Rossetta, she swung from one swing to another as the music softened a bit. Just then, Anna stepped onto the stage with her big wolf costume. She acted macho, jumping in front of Rossetta every now and then to prevent her from reaching her 'grandma's' house.

Once Rossetta passed Anna, the scenery changed once again. Sarah stepped out onto the stage singing, of course, beautifully. As Rossetta swung up to the house, Sarah continued to sing. When she reached the house, the tune changed a bit; it was a little darker.

Rossetta knocked and pretended to hear her grandmother's words. As she jumped on to another trapeze, she was greeted by none other than Anna. She looked horrified as she swung back across the stage doing multiple flips. It was time for her special maneuver. It is a very simple maneuver but still very difficult to master. Rossetta flitted from one trapeze to another. No one could see where she was. Anna swung a little slower, looking, lurching to find 'Little Red Riding Hood.'

At the end of the show, the whole cast stood in front of the audience, heads held high. Rossetta was at the front followed by Anna and other main characters. They all took their bows and rushed backstage.

Sora and Leon went backstage.

"Congratulations, Rossetta. That was amazing. Remember the last time you starred in a role?" Sora exclaimed in pure joy.

"Why, of course I do. You were my partner, as I played the princess who would never smiled." Rossetta laughed at the memory.

"I remember when that was actually true. Well, anyways, you did great, right Leon?" Sora gave him a look like 'you better say yes or we are going to have a serious talk' on her face.

Leon just shrugged. "You were okay."

"What he means is, you did great." Sora interpreted Leon cold answer for Rossetta.

"Well, thank you Sora. It means a lot to me coming from you-I mean Leon." Rossetta winked.

* * *

It's been a few performances later and Rossetta's interpretation of 'Little Red Riding Hood' was a great hit. The shows were almost always sold out. At the end of every show, the cast bowed.

Rossetta was going to be big one day and she knew it as well. As she reached her dressing room, she was greeted by fool.

"Good show tonight Rossetta."

"Oh, Fool, didn't see you there. So, you really think so?" Rossetta asked, curious to have any feedback.

"Yes, Rossetta, if you weren't amazing, you wouldn't be able to see me." Fool replied.

"Don't worry, Fool, I'll try my best. After all, I'm going to be just like Sora." Rossetta smiled.

"Don't worry, Rossetta, you're more like her than you know." Fool murmured under his breath as Rossetta walked out.

Ever since the show had opened, she was becoming a star all on her own. Everywhere she went she was greeted with 'Is that the girl from Kaleido Stage?' or 'Isn't that Rossetta?'. Kids were coming up to her, asking her for an autograph, which she gladly accepted. Her life was becoming one of a true star's. Maybe one day, she would be like Sora or maybe even surpass her.

_Just maybe._ Fool said from afar._ Could this girl surpass the 'angel.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Okay, if you haven't figured this out, I don't own Kaleido Star.

* * *

Chapter 9: Our Amazing Prank 

Sora walked into the cafeteria. All of her friends were already there. Anna, Mia, Ken, and Rossetta were at their usual table. Rossetta waved her over.

"Hey, Sora." Anna said mischievously. Everyone else laughed. What was so funny?

"Um, hi Anna."

They all laughed again. "Okay, what is so funny?!" Sora shouted. She felt as if she weren't in on the joke.

"Nothing." Anna said keenly.

Sora opened her mouth to talk, but May burst out of the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready!"

They all moaned as they saw chicken fried rice on the huge platter.

"May, can't we have something other than chicken fried rice?" Ken asked, disdainfully.

"What?! Why?! Chicken fried rice is healthy for you. The chicken is good in protein, while the rice provides the carbs that all of you need if you're going to practice for the next show!" May shot back.

"But May, we've had chicken fried rice every day this week and every other week. Besides, we just finished a show. We're on break right now!" Sora complained.

"Well, I don't care. You're going to eat this, and like it." May yelled out, stuffing their faces with spoonfuls of rice.

After they ate their "breakfast", the group split in two. Anna, Mia, Ken, and Rossetta went one way, while Sora headed back to her dorm.

She wanted to get in some extra needed sleep. Her eyes started to close, slowly, but surely, she was in a dream-like state. Just before, she was in full out sleep mode, she heard a knock on the door, and a note slid under the crack in the door.

Sora moaned and got up. She stretched for a bit and made her way to the door. Twisting the knob, she peeked out to see nobody there. Then, she bent down to pick up the white, piece of paper. On it, it said:

_Sora,_

_Meet me at the park at 11am. I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Leon._

Sora checked the clock, it was ten o'clock. She had an hour. Sora decided to ready herself and make herself look decent for him. She re-fixed her natural make up and brushed her hair.

Sora was waiting for the clock to struck 10:45. It took about 15 minutes to walk to the park. Finally, when it was about 10:43, she made herself get up and off of the chair she was sitting on, and made her way down to Leon.

She got there about five minutes early. Leon wasn't there yet so she decided to sit down on a bench. She waited, and waited, and waited, and...waited.

_Why didn't he show up?_ Sora thought. She checked her watch. It was now 11:30. Leon had never been late for anything. In fact, he had always been at least 15 minutes earlier than the designated time.

_What's going on? _Sora thought to herself. She began to get anxious. Why hadn't he shown up? Finally, she saw someone from behind the tree. Sora stood up, thinking it was Leon, but it wasn't. It was Anna.

"Hi Sora, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just waiting for Leon. He said to be here at 11am." Sora replied.

Anna chuckled, "You realize it almost noon now, right?"

"Yes."

"I don't think he is going to show up." Anna said.

Sora stood up. She was furious. If he was going to write her a note, and then not even show up, now that is just rude.

Sora marched away. Once she was out of site, Anna started laughing.

"I can't believe she fell for it!" Anna said to herself.

Sora reached Leon's dorm. She knocked on it three times before he finally answered.

"Hello?" he said, the door wasn't fully open.

"Leon!" Sora shouted.

"What?!" Leon asked. He was confused. Why was she yelling at him.

"Why did you leave me at the park?!" She was furious now.

Leon backed away. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier today, you gave me a note that said to meet you at the park. You never showed up!"

"Okay, Sora, I think you got this all wrong. I never wrote you a note." Leon stepped back to the door to face her like a man.

"Oh, yea, explain this!" She held out a piece of paper.

Leon examined it. "Sora, this isn't my handwriting."

Sora stepped back. "It isn't?"

"No."

"Then, who could have-" Sora stopped. "Anna!" she said bitterly.

Leon stepped back inside. "Okay, well if you just came here to yell at me, I'd rather not stay."

"Wait, I need your help with something." Sora said grimly.

"I don't like that look." Leon commented.

Sora laughed, evilly. "Come on, follow me." She led him to her dorm. There, she told him of her evil plan.

"We are going to play a little prank on Anna." Sora said.

"Why? What has she ever done to us?" Leon asked.

"Do you really want me to tell you? Okay, well, there was that one time when she tried to make us kiss in that spin-the-bottle game, and then there was today, and also-"

"Okay, okay, I get. So what are we going to do?" Leon caved.

Sora laughed. "We're going to make her wear a dress."

"That's cruel and unusual...I like it." Leon said.

They both laughed. "Now to put our plan in action. We'll need the help of a few others to do so, though." Sora added.

Leon nodded. By the end of the day, they had Ken, May, Kalos, Sarah, Marion, and Rossetta. Everyone was in on the little prank. Sora lead the all with the plans.

"You do this. And you do this." She gave everyone jobs. "At 9 o'clock A.M. tomorrow, we will strike!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow, 9 o'clock A.M...

"Hey Anna." Sora greeted as Anna sat down at the table. Everyone was already there. They made sure they were before Anna.

May jumped out of the kitchen right on que. "Breakfast is ready!" she yelled out.

Who knew she was a great actress? Well, they all moaned.

"Seriously, May, you have to stop cooking that stuff." Ken complained.

"Well, deal with it!" she shouted.

As they all ate, Sora was eyeing everyone. She was giving them an inner voice message that the plan was going accordingly.

All of a sudden, Sarah burst into the swing doors. "Hello, everyone!" she called out. "Guess what?"

"What?" everyone asked.

"Break is over. This is urgent. We need to do a show, now. Kalos said that we had to get enough money if we we're going to get some new props." she explained.

They all looked at her questionably. "I'm fine with that." Sora said.

Everyone else was too. "Okay, that's good, there is just one catch. You'll have to use some of the old costumes, but nobody will notice. I already have the roles that you'll be playing. This is a fictional story that I made up myself!" Sarah gleamed with excitement.

"Sora, you'll be the spunky young girl. I have the perfect costume for you. Oh, and Leon, you'll be the weird kid in school. You don't need a costume, you can just be yourself." Sarah laughed, as Leon frowned.

"Let's see, Anna, you'll be the popular one. You'll have to wear a dress if that's okay."

Anna freaked out. "A dress? Can't I be the funny one? You know I'm good at that. Please Sarah."

"I'm afraid not, Anna." Sarah said. "If you have any complaints, you'll have to ask Kalos."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalos' Office...

Anna knocked on the door. She stepped inside to see Kalos sitting down on his seat, staring straight out the window.

"Boss, do you really think I have to wear a dress?" Anna complained.

"Sorry, Anna, it's only for the best. Kaleido Stage really needs this."

"How do we not have enough money? All of the shows are sold out." Anna said questionably.

Kalos sweatdropped behind the big, rolling chair. "Um, it's just not enough. We need one more show." he explained.

"Can I wear shorts under it?"

"No."

"But why not?!" Anna cried out.

"Anna, I'm hungry. Don't argue with me, you could lose your job." Kalos said as he walked out of the room. Once he closed the door behind him, Anna gave him a nasty look.

"How did it go?" Sarah asked in the hallway.

"Perfect." he replied.

"Yes, this might actually happen!" Sora whispered, enthusiastically.

Just then, Anna walked out of the office. "Oh, hi, you guys."

"Hey Anna. How did it go?" Sora asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I have to wear a dress."

"It's okay. I be you look good in one." Sora tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day of Performance (Day when Anna has to wear dress)...

Sora looked around backstage. "Have you guys seen Anna?" she asked Ken and Rossetta.

They both nodded their heads 'no.' She thought Anna would be a no-show, but off the corner of her eye she could see a person in a dress running towards the dressing room.

"Gotcha." Sora said, as she started running toward it.

When she reached the dressing room, she saw Anna in the fluffiest, frilliest, girliest dress she had ever seen. Is was bubble gum pink with laces and sequences all over it. Little bows lined the edges while the puffy sleeves made it princess like.

Sora couldn't contain her laughter. She laughed like there was no other day to laugh.  
"Oh, hi Anna."

"Very funny Sora." Anna said.

"I'm sorry." Sora said, she just couldn't help it. She looked so funny.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait." Sora called out. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"No you won't."

Sora stopped laughing. "See, I stopped."

"Whatever." She walked out of the small room and took her place for her entrance. Anna fumbled with her fingers, worried about what the audiences reaction would be. Which reminds her, I haven't seen the crowd.

"Let me go check." Anna said to herself. She peeked out the curtains backstage. What she saw was a surprise. Nobody was there. "What the-" Anna marched to her dressing room and quickly put some shorts and a shirt underneath the fluffy dress. She was going to give them a piece of what Anna Heart can really do.

As she stepped back out, everyone else was ready and in position. She wasn't supposed to make her entrance until the very end. That was when she was going to spring and get them back.

Her time to enter had finally arrived. As she stepped out onto the stage, she gave the camera her best fake shocked face. Everyone swung down and said "Gotcha!"

Anna just smiled. "No, got you!" She said, ripping the dress to shreds. Under it, she hid some water guns and started to squirt. The girls screamed while Leon was just standing there, not caring whether he were wet or not.

After the 'performance', Sora asked Anna how she found out.

"That's simple. All I did was look out to the audience. Oh wait, there was no audience because this was a prank. And you know what, it didn't work. Ha, I showed you, nobody can prank Anna Heart!" Anna said confidently.

"Oh yeah." Sora smiled. "Actually we did."

"No you didn't. You guys are like the 'Little Train That Could' but your more like 'The Little Train That Couldn't Prank Anna Heart." she said loudly.

"Are you sure about that?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean,'am I sure'? Of course, I'm sure."

"Okay, can you just smile into that camera, with that frilly dress on, and say that you are really stupid for falling for a simple prank." Sora laughed.

"Huh."

Sora pointed at the camera.

Anna gasped. "Oh my. How could I? What the? How? And You? And-"

"Hey, Anna, it's okay. At least there's one thing good out of this."

"Oh yeah. What would that be?"

"I'm submitting that tape to 'America's Funniest Videos' and first place get $10,000." Sora laughed.

Anna gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I already did." Sora laughed as she ran. Anna started to chase after her. "Sora, come back here!"

* * *

A/N: This was an extremely fun chapter to write. Finally, Anna gets pranked herself. Okay, well please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this story in awhile. Sorry about the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Sora's Amazing Surprise

"Sora!" Rossetta cried out as she ran towards her. She had just finished her last performance of _Little Red Riding Hood _and Rossetta was filled with joy.

Sora turned around, seeing that her friend was extremely giddy for no apparent reason today. "Rossetta?" She said hesitantly.

"I'm so excited!"

"Yes, I kind of figured that out, Rossetta, but why?"

"I got asked out!"

"What?!" Just then, Anna, Mia, and May walked by, hearing the entire conversation. May came waddling over to where Sora and Rossetta were standing and butted in.

"So, where are you going? With who?" She asked curiously.

"Um, he's a minor cast member and I'm not quite sure where we're going yet."

May nodded.

"Well, congratulations Rossetta!" Sora exclaimed. "I have to go now." Sora added quickly, but as she turned to leave May caught up with her.

"And where are you going, young missie?"

"Um, to meet Leon." Sora laughed hesitantly.

"Ooo." Everyone laughed.

--

Leon's Dorm...

"Thank you all for coming." Leon presented himself confidently, but as he looked into the tiny crowd in his dorm he sighed. "Okay, Layla and Yuri, thank you for coming."

"Yea, exactly what is this?" Yuri sighed.

"A very important discussion is taking place right now. Sora's coming in an hour, just listen to me right now, okay."

"Fine."

"As you know, Sora and I have been "dating" for about a year and a half now. You guys have seen all of the highlights and the downs to it and I sent you hear to ask you a question." Leon paused and looked at Layla and Yuri's expression.

"And what is it?" Layla finally said.

"Do you think I should ask her to marry me?" Leon asked.

Both Layla and Yuri jumped out of their seats. Yuri spit out his water and Layla jumped into a corner.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you heard me. Do you think I should?"

Yuri finally got himself cleaned up and started to walk toward Leon. "Well, it depends. Do you love her? Can you live without her?"

"Yes. No." Leon said. "Yes to the love thing. No to the live without her thing." Leon added at the end.

"I get it." Yuri interrupted. "Well, then of course you should."

"Definitely." Layla agreed. "You know at first, I thought you called me down from New York to tell me some crap about yourself, but I guess I was wrong."

Leon nodded nervously. "Now, can you guys help me plan?"

Layla and Yuri looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you." Leon said and straightened himself up. "So, what's first?"

--

Back at Sora's Dorm...

Sora fiddled with the knob of her dorm room before walking in. Then, as she finally got herself to twist the knob, she was met by a familiar voice.

"Why, hello Sora."

"Fool?!" Sora said, a bit surprised. "Don't tell me you're trying to peep again!"

She threw a pillow at him before he could answer. He was nailed to the wall until she took it off.

"I'm not here to peep." Fool replied. "I have some important fortune telling to do right now."

Sora sat on her bed. "Oh."

Fool straightened himself up and continued. "Sora, as the spirit of the stage, I must remind you to always keep your mind steady, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, if you get a surprise, you won't get distracted, right?"

"Right."

"Good."

"Wait, I don't get it."

"Um, well, that's it. You'll be getting quite a few surprises this week." Fool said. "In fact, you already got one."

"I did?"

"Yea, Rossetta having a date, remember?"

"Oh, yea!" Sora exclaimed. "I wonder what else I'll get."

Fool shrugged. "Hey, don't you have a date with Leon tonight?"

"Yea at 8 o'cloc-" Sora didn't continue as she checked her watch. It was 8:01.

"Oh my god! I'm late...again." Sora exclaimed and ran out of her dorm. She ran as fast as she could, reaching Leon's dorm at around 8:07.

Just then, Leon stepped out. "Oh, hello Sora." He said before he bent down and kissed her. It was deep and very sensual.

Leon broke it off, however. "Come on, let's go."

Sora agreed and they walked off.

--

The Next Morning...

Sora pranced into the cafeteria, where she was greeted by her friends.

"Hey Sora!" May hollered over everyone else.

"Hey you guys." She smiled as she sat down. Leon hadn't arrived yet.

"How was your date with Leon?" Anna asked.

"Um, great! Hey Rossetta, what about you and that other cast member?!" Sora winked.

"It was amazing. First, we went out for dinner at this fancy restaurant. Then, we took a night stroll at the park. In fact, now that I think of it, it was kind of like you and Leon's first date, Sora!"

Sora smiled. Then, she began to look around the cafeteria. Leon still hadn't arrived and she started to get worried. "Have any of you seen Leon?"

"Uh, no."

"Um, I have to go you guys, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Bye."

Sora walked out of the cafeteria and turned left, heading toward the dorms. As she reached his dorm, she could hear voices inside. She thought she heard not only Leon, but Layla and Yuri too.

_"So, you're planning on proposing tonight?" Layla asked._

_"Yes." Leon replied. "I'm going to do it when Kaleido Stage is fully lit."_

_"Interesting idea. Sora always loved Kaleido Stage at night." Yuri commented._

Sora took her ear away from the door. _Leon is going to propose?!_

A/N: Sorry, this chapter was a little bit shorter than most. (Well, I think it is.) There were a lot of transitions too. Any who, I hoped you enjoyed it and the story is really going to end on a high note. There will probably be two more chapters and I might do an epilogue (you know like 5 years later...type thing) if anyone wants me too. But if not, I'm going to focus on finishing up 'Come Back, My Love' and start updating chapters for 'How To Get A Guy In 10 Days.'

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 11: Leon's Amazing Proposal

Sora paced up and down. Mia, Anna, and Rossetta were in there with her. "Are you sure you heard right?"

Sora stopped for a second and nodded.

"Well, doesn't it make sense. How long have you guys been going out? A year and half?" Anna said.

"I know, but I still can't believe it!"

"So what are you going to say?" Mia asked.

"Well, of course I'm going to say 'yes'! I love him for crying out loud."

Rossetta clapped her hands. "Can I be a bride's maid?"

"Of course, Rossetta." Sora stopped and kneeled down in front of her bed. Her head was down and she tried to think about earlier that day. _What exactly did he say?_

Just then, Sora heard a knock on her door. She ran toward it, only to find the ever so curious, May Wong. "Hello, Sora!"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Hi May."

"So, I just came by to drop a few things off."

"But-"

May let herself in. She ran toward the bedroom and began setting up little stands of make-up and had a rack of full length dresses.

"Uh, what's all this for?"

"Your special date with Leon."

"But-"

"I overheard you guys talking."

Sora felt defeated and took a seat in front of the mirror. "Make me look nice."

"Don't worry, I will."

--

As Leon reached Sora's dorm, he could hear a familiar voice. "May?" Leon rolled his eyes and cursed to himself.

When someone finally opened the door, Leon saw wild chaos. It was Mia who opened the door, as she gestured for him to come in. "Where's Sora?"

"She's been captured by the evil May." She laughed.

Leon walked toward the bedroom and knocked twice before opening the door. There, he saw Sora all glamoured up. She had a beautiful red, silk dress that reached the floor. It had a beautiful flower accent piece on the breast line. Sora, herself, looked beautiful. Her usual straying hairs, were gone and put up into a loose, yet sexy bun. She had a flower pin to match the accents of the dress.

Leon could feel his body freeze up. Since when did she look this beautiful? She slowly came toward him. "Hello Leon." She smiled.

Leon straightened himself up and closed his mouth. He stood up straight and offered his hand out. "Why, hello Sora."

She grabbed his hand as he led her outside of the chaos. As they walked down toward the park, Sora could feel memories flash before her eyes.

"Hey Leon, do you remember our first date?"

"Who couldn't?"

They sat down on the same bench they always sat on and gazed up at the stars.

"Remember that lousy poem I recited to you here?" He laughed.

"It was sweet though."

"You think?"

Sora looked at him. "Of course I do."

She leaned in and place her head on his shoulder. It fit perfectly. She stared at the wonderous waters of Kaleido Lake and then up at the beautful constellations. "Look Sora, a shooting star! Make a wish."

Sora looked up to see a flash of light shoot across the sky. She close her eyes and wished. "I wish you and I could stay like this forever." She said.

Leon leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead. "I wish that too."

They sat in silence for awhile longer, both looking at the their surroundings. The park was empty except for them, yet right behind them was a busy street. For some reason, they felt like they were the only ones there.

Sora could feel Leon's body warmth as she snuggled in closer. However, the only thing in Leon's mind was the _proposal._

Finally, Sora got up from her position. They hadn't realized it, but they had sat there for three hours. "Wow." Sora said as they got up and started to head back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make your wish come true." Leon's voice was soft.

Sora smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Leon turned toward her. By this time, they were in front of Kaleido Stage. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Sora looked at it. "Yea."

The light brilliantly glistened throughtout the almost pitch black night. Nobody was out now. They were alone.

"You know Sora, the first time I walked through here, I never realized what I was getting into." Leon said as he looked her in the eye.

"I bet you didn't expect to get me." She giggled.

"Yea. I didn't expect that. I guess it just happens."

"You know, when two people are made for each other, that's how it happens."

"Yes, Sora it does and that's why I want to ask you this." Leon bent down on his knees.

Sora could feel tears beginning to rise from her eyes. She thought she wouldn't cry, but she did. "Oh Leon!" She gasped as he pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Sora Naegino, will you marry me?" His voice was confident; he had practiced it.

Sora stood there crying for a few minutes, but nodded her head. When she finally got out of the state of shock, she could finally let the words flow out of her mouth. "Yes, Leon, I will. I will!"

She bent down, but he picked her up and swiped in for a kiss. The stood there for about five minutes before one of them broke it off. Leon gently set Sora down, and slid the ring on her.

She looked at the sparkling gem and smiled. _This is where I belong._ She thought.

* * *

A/N: I thought this was a really sweet chapter. In fact (don't tell anyone this) but I almost cried while writing it! Well, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 12: Our Amazing Wedding

Sora made her way through the busy street. Layla had spotted a small boutique that specialized in wedding gowns. Now, as they headed toward it, Sora could feel reality hitting her in the head. They walked to the shop and found that there weren't many people inside. Though what they did find, however, was a large selection of silk, white gowns. Sora took a deep breath and looked at her maid of honor. She then nodded and started to head toward an aisle for her size.

She quickly peeked at each of the dresses and grabbed the ones she liked. Layla was right behind her, and found a dressing room for her. The lady at the desk was in shock, for two famous stars had just walked in her small boutique and were looking for dresses! She finally fixed herself up and made her way to Sora and Layla, who were looking at Sora in the mirror with her first dress.

"Is everything okay, here?" The lady asked.

Sora and Layla nodded and continued to stare at the mirror. In the end, they couldn't find one that specifically matched Sora's personality. They were about to walk out when the lady in the counter stopped them.

"Wait! I think you should try one more dress on!"

Sora and Layla both looked confused, but then shrugged. They had the whole day to look for one, and the sooner they found one, the less stressed the bride would be.

The lady gestured for them to follow her. She took them to the mirror that they had looked at earlier. Both Layla and Sora looked befuddled. Why had she taken them there? The lady rolled her eyes and opened a secret door hidden behind it, then gestured for them to walk in.

Inside, Sora and Layla found a small closet, filled with the most exquisite silk dresses. The lady smiled and pointed at one that was fitted on a manikin on the left hand corner of the closet. Sora's mouth dropped and her eyes were wide open.

"That's beautiful." Sora said and turned to the lady. "Can I try it on?"

The lady nodded, then sweatdropped. Her job was done.

Sora tried on the dress and found that it suited all of her likings. In the end, both Layla and Sora were satisfied as they left the little store.

--

"I'm glad you found one." Layla commented.

"I'm glad too. I thought my tastes would be too demanding for one, but luckily that lady showed us that small closet full." Sora smiled.

As they reached the Kaleido Stage, Sora was greeted by Leon. He bent over for a kiss and tried to take peek at the gown. However, Sora snatched it away from him.

"You know the rules, no peeking!" Sora chuckled.

Leon sighed as they made their way inside. There, the other cast members stood to greet them. A few weeks back, Leon and Sora decided to have the wedding at Kaleido Stage, for that is where they had first met. With the wedding a few days away, Sora and Leon were getting anxious. Mia, Anna, and Rossetta were anxious to see the gown as Layla held it with the covering.

The Kaleido Stage was already decorated for their wedding, and all shows have been delayed until then. White silk fabric hung from the suspenders of the lobby, while flowers were the center piece for all the tables. Sora gasped at the finished product. They were going to have the wedding reception in the lobby, while the actual ceremony was going to be held in the auditorium.

Leon and Sora made their way to the place where they once performed the Angel's Skill. White satin wove through the rows fo seats as a thin piece of fabric ran through the center. Sora pretended to have the wedding dress on and walked down to the stage. Leon and the others were right behind her. As she reached the bottom, she looked up and sighed. Leon caught up with her and cuddled her gently before kissing her on the forehead.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Sora nodded quietly.

Everyone else had been in the same state as Sora...awe. They had never seen the Kaleido Stage like this. It had always held elaborate shows filled with lights and colors, and now, it was going to be the place where Sora and Leon held their wedding.

Sora slowly walked back up the stairs. She then headed to her room, where Layla, Mia, and Rossetta followed. Layla finally set the dress down on the bed. She uncovered it and put her finger on her mouth.

"You guys can't show Leon."

They nodded.

Then, Layla reached for the closet, where the bride's maid dresses were being kept. Each of them got to choose their own style and color. Layla handed each of them their own gown, and told them to keep it in their dorm room.

Sora turned to face them. She took a deep breath. "I can't believe this is happening!"

--

Wedding Day...

The auditorium was beginning to fill up, as Sora and Layla hustled to get ready. Layla helped Sora button her dress and fixed Sora's veil. They hurried down to the actually stage where a crowd had waited. Once Mia noticed them, she winked and cued the pianist.

As the music started to play, Leon looked up. The ceremony was beginning. Marion walked out first, throwing rose petals every now and then. Jonathon followed as he held the rings on his nose. Leon sweatdropped at the sight. Sora had insisted for it. Next, was the bride's maids. Rossetta walked out first with her new "boyfriend" by her side. Then came Anna with her father. After Anna, Mia walked out with Ken.

May walked out by herself. Finally, Layla stepped out onto the carpet. Yuri held her close as they elegantly walked down the aisle.

Just then, Leon could feel his heart skip a beat. It was Sora's turn now. The pianist played bolder as the doors opened and Leon got his first glance at his bride. Her dress was pure white with small sparkles on the sides. The bottom puffed out slightly and had small gems attached. The dress was strapless, showing off Sora's thin arms and petite structure, yet it still made her look tall. She was accompanied by both of her parents as all three made their way down the aisle.

Leon's heart rate grew faster as she came closer and closer. Finally, they made it to the bottom, as Sora kissed both her parents on the cheek. Leon walked down to meet up with her. His body was shaking, as he saw her smile.

He extended his arm, and she place her hand gently on his. Leon's heart beat began to slow down. His pulse was getting back to normal. This is true love. Leon smiled at his bride and guided her to the alter. There, Kalos began to speak.

"Do you, Leon Oswald, take Ms. Sora Naegino as you wife?"

Leon glared at him. He said it so informally, but any who Leon answered with an 'I do.'

Then, Kalos turned to Sora. "And do you, Sora Naegino, take Mr. Leon Oswald as your husband?"

"I do." She giggled.

The ceremony was almost over. There was one last thing that had to happen.

"I now pronounce you husband...and wife." Kalos announce. "You may how kiss the bride."

Leon could finally feel his worries drift away as he leaned in to kiss Sora. It was passionate...and well long. Finally, Kalos spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Leon Oswald!"

The crowd stood up and cheered wildly as they walked back to the lobby. In her mind, Sora felt something that she had never felt before. _The applause._

She looked back at the alter, where Fool smiled up at her. He winked, and then disappeared.

As the reached the lobby, Sora looked up at Leon. He was blushing. She leaned up to give him a peck, which turned out into a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

They had one last quiet moment to themselves before crowds of people began to pour into the lobby.

In the very back, Fool laughed. _This...is only the beginning._

_--_

A/N: I now present Mr. and Mrs. Oswald. Wow, you know, I really couldn't picture Sora with that last name. Probably because she's JAPANESE, but still they make a good couple. Well, I hope you review.


End file.
